Memories At Vacation
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Musim panas...Maen kepantai kaya'nya enak,tuh. Tapi,beda dg pengalaman para Shinigami atau Manusia atau Quincy. Dibaca...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Butuh waktu berhari-hari utk menyelesaikan cerita semua gara-gara computer gw Rusak! Dasar Sial!!

Summary: Musim panas!! Yaaaa!! Apa yg terjadi dg IchiRuki dimusim panas,ya?

Disclaimer: Au tulisannya bener pa gak. Ehem,Bleach itu ceritanya Tite Kubo-san,'kan? pinjem nama tokohnya,ya. Tapi,ceritanya Quw buat sendiri. Murni tanpa campur tangan orang laen...

_Semua berkat kegiatan itu_

_Semua berkatnya_

_Berkatnya aku mengenalnya_

_Berkatnya aku bersama dgnya_

_Apa berkatnya juga?_

_Aku dan dia bersatu?_

_Selamanya_

**Memories at Vacation**

**Our love blossom at Vacation**

**Chapter 1:**

**Awal perjalanan**

"Yossha,sebentar lagi kita akan libur musim panas,'kan?" Tanya seorang guru pada muridnya.

"Aku,Matsumoto Rangiku akan membuat liburan yg sangat berkenang bagi kalian semua…Karena – " tiba-tiba omongan Rangiku dipotong oleh salah seorang murid berkacamata yg sok-nya minta ampun!!…

"Ooi,Rangiku-sensei…langsung keintinya saja!! Nggak usah bertele-tele!!" tegas salah seorang murid. Murid yg ini memang cukup pintar (Bukan Cukup! Tapi,memang pintar!),Pakai Kacamata,tampangnya dingin tapi bisa bersikap konyol dan aneh. Dia adalah ketua klub kerajinan tangan dg julukan 'Mesin Jahit Bermata Empat' (Celaan) dg gerakan dan kecepatan jarum yg akurat tanpa tanding. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishida Uryuu.

"Aku mengerti,Ishida. Dasar kacamata sialan cerewet. Aku akan membuat sebuah kegiatan yg sangat jarang. Namanya adalah "One Room,One Couples,One Love" ucap Rangiku sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi spanduk yg dibawanya dari rumah dg semangat.

"_Kapan dia membawa spanduk itu??"_ tanya semua murid (Uwah,ternyata anak-anak 1-3 pada kompak semuanya,hatinya pada nyambung)

"One…apa?" Tanya seorang murid yg bingung. Murid yg ini juga unik,rambutnya berwarna orange menyala dg wajah yg selalu bersungut-sungut,membuat dia sering dikatai bermacam-macam,mulai dari kepala wortel,Jeruk busuk,Starwberry berjalan dan sebagainya,siapalah yg tak kenal dg dia. Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"One Room,One Couples,One love,Ichigo…dasar bodoh!! Nilai bahasa Inggris-mu berapa,sih?" jawab seorang perempuan dg nada marah dia bertubuh mungil dan bermata violet,Kalau bicara sok dan kaya' cowok tapi,entah kenapa banyak yg suka sama dia. Ya,dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yg selalu ada didekat Ichigo…

"Aku tahu. Maksudku,ini kegiatan seperti apa?"

"Sokka… (benar juga)"

"Rangiku-sensei,ini kegiatan yg seperti apa?" Tanya seorang gadis dg suara lembutnya,Dia adalah Anggota Elit klub Kerajinan tangan seperti Ishida dg julukan 'Gadis jenius yg menciptakan badai dalam pertandingan musim semi dg style futuristiknya tanpa terganggu dada besarnya'. Dia adalah Inoue Orihime…

"Pertanyaanmu bagus,Orihime. Kegiatan ini adalah agar kalian semua bisa membina rumah tangga yg baik nanti" jawab Rangiku dg senyum nakal,ya…

"Haa!?"

"A…apa maksudnya,Rangiku-sensei?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan ditempat tujuan…pokoknya,sekarang kalian siap-siap saja,2 hari lagi kita berangkat,Daah…" jelas Rangiku sambil keluar dari kelas

"Mendadak sekali,ya…?"

"Iya…"

Diluar kelas,ternyata Rangiku sedang berbicara dg Byakuya,Ukitake dan Unohana…

"Bagaimana? Ide-ku bagus,'kan?" Tanya Rangiku

"Semoga saja,seluruh siswa jadi senang" ucap Ukitake

"Pasti senang,Dayjobu" ucap Rangiku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meng-acungkan jempol…

2 hari kemudian,mereka berangkat dari sekolah naik bis dan tiba dibandara lalu naik pesawat…

"Pa…Pantai?"

"Juga Gunung"

Ternyata tujuan mereka adalah sebuah pulau yg berada dekat dg gunung,jadi,udara disana lumayan dingin. Tapi,disana tempatnya sangat indah.

"Haay (Yaa),ayo semuanya kesini!!" perintah Rangiku sambil menggunakan microphone-nya…

"Oke,baiklah,akan kujelaskan kagiatan ini. Pertama,kalian akan mengambil undian,siapa pasangan kalian. Ukitake-sensei akan berkeliling utk mengambil undian. Kedua,yg perempuan membuka kertas undian dan berdiri disana. Kalian berdiri dinomor yg ada dikertas undian kalian,ya…" sambil menunjuk kesebuah tirai hitam dimana Byakuya sedang berdiri pakai celana pendek disana.

"Kyaaa,Byakuya-sensei lagi pake celana pendeek!!" ucap seorang gadis yg teriak-teriak dan jatuh dg nose-bleeding dan membuat Byakuya malu tapi tetap dg gayanya yg cool…

"Sudah kuduga,kalau meminta Byakuya-sensei pakai celana pendek pasti akan jadi begini" ucap Rangiku memegang dahinya

"Ketiga,yg laki-laki membuka undian dan berdiri disisi lain dari tirai tersebut,sama…berdirilah dinomor kalian masing-masing. Keempat,kalian akan berada disini selama 1½ bulan…" Jelas Rangiku…

"SATU SETENGAH BULAN KATANYA!!!??" Teriak para peserta yg kaget

"A…ada apa?" Tanya Ukitake

"Sensei,apa itu nggak terlalu lama!?" Tanya Ichigo

"Satu setengah bulan!? Yg benar saja? Itu nggak mungkin!!" Tanya Rukia yg nimbrung dg Ichigo

"Rangiku-sensei,Kurasa satu setengah bulan itu kela-…" ucap Ishida yg kata-katanya terpotong karena ada seorang guru yg tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang mereka dg mengeluarkan aura-aura yg ……… menakutkan

"Ada masalah apa,ya? Bukankah 1½ bulan itu sudah cukup utk kalian?" Tanya seorang guru tersebut

"U…U…Unohana…Sensei?"

"Ada apa? Ini juga sudah dikurangi,awalnya mau 3 bulan,tapi,kami pikir itu terlalu lama,jadi hanya 1½ bulan,apa kalian keberatan?" Tanya Unohana dg senyum devil-nya…

"Ti…Tidak,sama sekali tidak -sensei" jawab para peserta kompak yg ketakutan. Unohana memang terkenal bisa membuat suasana sangaaaaaaaat tenang disebuah keributan yg DASYAT. Dg nada bicara yg lembut tapi mengeluarkan aura devil dan dikenal sebagai killer dingin kedua setelah Byakuya. Semua pada takut dgnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Unohana

"Oke,Ukitake-sensei…"

"Baiklah,ini ayo ambil…"

1 jam kemudian,baik yg laki-laki maupun perempuan sudah ada ditirai dan nomor masing-masing…

"Uukh,aku sedikit gugup,nih,Kuchiki-san…"Ucap Inoue dg gugup

"Jangan khawatir,siapapun pasangannya,harus kita terima bukan?" jawab Rukia dg senyum kecil.

"I…Iya,sih…" jawab Inoue dg hati yg gugup…

"Oke,baiklah,sebelumnya,karena jumlah laki-laki dan perempuan banyakan laki-laki,maka ada beberapa laki-laki yg akan sekamar dg laki-laki dan dinyatakan tidak ikut tujuan utama dari kegiatan ini…jadi,jangan kecewa,ya…lalu,yg kebetulan mendapat pasangan pacarnya coba berbuat yg macam-macam, mengerti!?" Jelas Rangiku…

"Ya…"

"Baiklah,akan kubuka" Ucap Byakuya dg cool seperti biasanya…

"A…aku gugup"

"Jangan gugup,tenanglah…"

"Yaii,Buka!!"

Saat dibuka…

"Eh?!"

"A…"

"Ah…"

"Ukh…"

Mereka semua terkejut melihat pasangan didepannya…

"I…Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia kaget

"Rukia?"

"Ishida-kun?"

"Inoue-san?"

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hinamori?"

"Eeekh!? Aku nggak ada pasangan!?" Tanya Renji kaget

"Aku juga…"

"Aku juga…"

"Aneh,aturnya aku dapat pasangan!! Aku ini,'kan cowok nomor 1 yg paling ganteng,Kuat,Keren dan pintar disekolah!!" ucap Renji PD

"Apa yg ganteng? Kuakui kau itu memang ganteng dan pintar,deh" ucap Ichigo

"Benarkan? Tuh liat!! Cowok kaya Ichigo aja ngaku kalau a-…"

"Kau itu memang paling ganteng diantara babbon-babbon jelek lainnya yg ada didunia ini .Karena mereka sejenis dengamu,'kan?" ucap Ichigo dg mudahnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Renji

"lagian,apanya yg ganteng dari nanas merah penuh tato kaya' kau?" tanya Rukia. Ucapan Rukia dan Ichigo menusuk 7 jantung Renji sampai ketulang-tulangnya. Saat dilihat,Renji sudah terbaring tdk bernyawa dan tubuh bersimbah darah karena ejekan dari Rukia dan Ichigo. (Cuih,Renji XL,nih!!)

"Oke,oke,semua sudah dapat pasangan bukan,ayo berbaris sesuai pasangannya masing-masing! Baiklah,sekarang ikuti aku…kita akan menuju kekamar kalian…" Ajak Rangiku sambil jalan

"Dasar guru berbadan aneh!" bisik Ichigo

"Apa katamu,Ichigo?" Tanya Rangiku dg death eyes-nya…

"Ti…Tidak ada" jawab Ichigo dg ketakutan

"Bagus,ayo kita lanjutkan"

"Pendengarannya itu sangat tajam,ya?" Tanya Rukia

"Saa Naa…"

Sesampainya dikamar masing-masing,Ichigo dan Rukia mendapat kamar paling pojok nomor 1514,dikamar Ichigo dan Rukia…

"Uwaaah,Ichigo…ayo cepat kesini!!" ucap Rukia yg sedang berada dijendela.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo yg menghampiri Rukia

"Dari sini…kita bisa melihat pantai!" ucap Rukia senang

"Kalau dari sini,kita bisa melihat gunung" ucap Ichigo

"Aaah,kamar ini sangat menyenangkan,sempurna,ya?" Tanya Rukia sembari tiduran ditempat tidur

"Yah,begitulah"

"Ah,aku mau mandi dulu,sudah sore…" ucap Rukia yg bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kopernya utk mengambil handuk juga baju

"E…eeh!? Ma…mandi?" Tanya Ichigo dg wajah sedikit merah

"A…ada apa? Kelihatannya kau kaget banget." Tanya Rukia heran

"Ka…Kau mau mandi?"

"Iya,kenapa? Kau mau temani aku mandi dikamar mandi?" tanya Rukia nakal,ucapan Rukia membuat wajah Ichigo merah seperti Strawberry yg udah mateng dan asap keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya (Kaya' kereta api uap)

"Aha ha,udah,deh Aku Cuma' becanda. Udah,ya" sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi

Selagi Rukia mandi,Ichigo berada diruang tengah dg wajah yg memerah…

"_Uuukh…kenapa…dia bisa-bisanya mandi dg tenang padahal ada seorang cowok disini?"_ tanyanya dg wajah merah

Alasan kenapa Ichigo berwajah merah selama Rukia mandi karena dia tidak tahan jika ada perempuan yg berpenampilan terbuka didekatnya (Apalagi kalau mandi,kan ga' pake baju sedikit pun) didekatnya. Sudah begitu,suara air yg berjatuhan dari kamar mandi juga suara Rukia bernyanyi (walau hanya nadanya) membuat dia berfikir yg aneh-aneh.

Croot!! Bruk!!

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ichigo,aku sudah selesai mandi,kau mau mandi,nggak?" Tanya Rukia yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi

…………………… suasana sangaaat hening,suara jangkrik aja gak ada. (Ya,iyalah gak ada suara jangkrik!! Ini,'kan disebuah pulau)

"I…Ichigo?!" ucap Rukia cemas krn nggak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. Saat Rukia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi,dia melihat Ichigo terkapar didepan tv dg wajah merah dan mimisan.

"Ichigo,Ichigo" berusaha membangunkan Ichigo. Kemudian,Ichigo sadar.

"Ru…Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dg wajah setengah sadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rukia yg masih menggunakan melihat Rukia menggunakan handuk,darah keluar dari hidungnya seperti air mancur dan pingsan lagi…(Lagian, dari kamar mandi Cuma' pake handuk! Padahal ada cowok didekatnya)

"Aaakh,Ichigo!?"

Malamnya,para peserta makan malam direstoran hotel. Karena ini hari pertama,mereka makan malam gratis,tapi besok dan seterusnya mereka harus makan sendiri. Dimeja dekat jendela,disanalah Ichigo,Rukia,Inoue dan Ishida makan. Inoue dan Ishida heran dg wajah Ichigo yg sedikit merah dan dg hidung yg ada tissue-nya juga wajahnya yg masih sedikit merah pake acara cemberut lagi…

"Kurosaki-kun,kau kenapa?" Tanya Inoue

"Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Ichigo sambil terus makan

"Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi sampai hidungmu berdarah begitu?" Tanya Ishida

"Bukan apa-apa,kataku! Nggak usah kalian pedulikan!" jawab Ichigo dg wajah cemberut

"Hi hi hi" tawa Rukia kecil

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ketawa?" Tanya Ichigo dg nada marah

"Ng…nggak,bukan apa-apa…ihi hi…kalau mengingat hal yg membuatmu seperti itu aku…ihi hi.." jawab Rukia sambil menahan tawa. Wajah Ichigo langsung merah karena Rukia

"Ja…Jangan ketawa!! Dasar Cebol!!"

"Yah,terserah katamu. Nanti setelah makan malam,akan kuobati lukamu itu" ucap Rukia yg tahu kenapa Ichigo menjadi seperti itu

"Ya…"

"Luka?"

Selesai makan malam,dikamar 1514…

"Ichigo,sini,kuobati lukamu itu…" ucap Rukia yg lagi duduk disofa

"Nggak usah,udah sembuh,kok"

"Beneran?" Tanya Rukia yg sedikit cemas

"Iya,nggak apa-apa…"

"Ya,sudah. Udah malam,aku mau tidur dulu" ucap Rukia sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Ya…"

"Ah,benar juga…malam ini kau mau tidur dimana?" Tanya Rukia yg tinggal selangkah lagi masuk kedalam kamar

"Entahlah,yg pasti aku nggak bisa tidur satu tempat tidur dgmu…" jawab Ichigo

"Bagaimana kalau kau minta extra-bed?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Pelit banget!" keluh Rukia

"Mana kutau"

"Ya,sudah. Kalau gitu,tunggu bentar,ya" ucap Rukia sambil masuk kekamar

"_Tunggu bentar?"_ Tanya Ichigo heran

Beberapa saat kemudian,Rukia keluar dan memberikan bantal & selimut kepada Ichigo…

"Nih…" ucap Rukia sambil memberikannya

"A…apaan,nih?" Tanya Ichigo heran sambil memegang bantal dan selimut

"Matamu buta,ya? Itu selimut dan bantal…" jawab Rukia

"Aku juga tau kalo ini selimut dan bantal. Maksudku,kenapa kau berikan padaku?" tanya Ichigo

"Kau bilang,kita nggak bisa tidur satu tempat tidur,'kan? Ya,sudah…malam ini kau tidur disini saja…" Ucap Rukia dg enteng

"Ta…tapi,'kan…?"

"Kau punya dua pilihan,kau mau tidur disini,diluar sampai 1½ bulan kedepan atau tidur dikamar tapi dibawah!" jelas Rukia

"Ta…tapi,'kan aku nggak bisa tidur dibawah tanpa alas! Bisa-bisa aku malah masuk angin" ucap Ichigo

"Alasnya selimut saja!"

"Eeeh!!?"

"Sudahlah,sisanya terserah kau! Kalau mau tidur disini,ya sudah,kalau mau tidur dikamar juga nggak apa-apa…aku tidak akan mengunci pintunya,kok…sudah,ya" ucap Rukia sambil masuk kedalam kamar

"_Bi…Bisa-Bisanya dia ngomong dg enteng seperti itu!?"_

Besoknya…

"Hua…aah,enak sekali tidurku semalam…" Ucap Rukia yg baru bangun

Zzzzzzzzz…Zzzz

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba,dia mendengar suara orang tidur dari bawah…

"Ng? I…Ichigo?" didapatinya Ichigo yg sedang tidur dibawah dg alas selimut

"Kenapa…dia tidur disini? Dasar,Ichigo,ayo bangun!" membangunkan Ichigo dg pelan

"Ng…nngh,nanti saja…" ucap Ichigo seperti orang meng-ngigau

"Ayo,kau tidur diatas saja,jangan dibawah…nanti masuk angin!" ucap Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo yg 2x lipat lebih besar dari tangannya…

"Nggh,Iya,iya…" Ucap Ichigo yg setengah sadar sambil keluar dari kamar.

"_Kok,malah bangun dan keluar? Aku,'kan menyuruhnya tidur diatas"_

Belum dia membalikkan badannya utk bangun,tiba-tiba…

Duak…

"Aduuuh!!"

"eh? I…Ichigo!?" langsung pergi keluar kamar. Dia kaget saat melihat Ichigo terduduk didekat dapur sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ya,Ichigo dalam keadaan setengah sadar menabrak tiang dapur dan tewas seketika. Ah,bukan! Maksudnya,jatuh seketika…

"Ichigo,kau nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Rukia

"Aww,sial!! Sakit banget!! Siapa,sih yg naro tiang sial ini disini!? Ganggu orang jalan aja!!" keluhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Tiang ini sejak dulu memang ada disini!! Jangan salahkan tiangnya!! Kau juga,sih,tidur sambil jalan! Kejedot,'kan?" ucap Rukia sambil mengambil kotak P3K…

"Aku nggak tidur sambil jalan,kok!"

"Iya,iya,aku tahu…" Ucapnya sambil menempelkan plester ke dahi Ichigo yg terluka

"Benar juga,Ichigo,hari ini kita jalan keluar,yuk…" ajak Rukia sembari bangun dan menaruh kotak P3K ditempatnya

"Jalan?"

"Iya,kita,'kan sedang liburan jalan-jalan,yuk…"

"Mau kemana?

"Kemana aja"

"Oi,kau lupa,ya? Kita ini ada dipulau,tau,pulau!! Mana ada mall atau yg lainnya!!" jelas Ichigo sambil marah

"Kau juga lupa,ya? Ini bukan pulau tidak berpenghuni!! Liat!! disana ada kota,walau bisa jalan-jalan,'kan?!!" jelas

Rukia

"Oh,iya,kau benar…"

"Kalau sudah tau,sana mandi…!!" perintah Rukia

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kau duluan saja yg mandi,aku nggak mau kejadian semalam terulang kembali! Dengar,selagi aku mandi,kau keluar saja,mengerti!!" perintah Rukia

"Iya,iya…"

Kemudian,Ichigo mandi…beberapa saat kemudian…

"Rukia,aku sudah selesai,gantian sana!!" ucap Ichigo sambil keluar dari kamar mandi

"Iya…" jawab Rukia

1 jam kemudian,Ichigo sudah siap-siap,sementara Rukia belum…

"Oi,Rukia!! Ayo cepetan!" ucap Ichigo sambil marah

"Iya,iya,sabaran" jawab Rukia,beberapa menit kemudian,Rukia keluar dari kamar dg tampilan yg…(uIIh,cakep!!)

"LAMA BANG…et,sih?" Tanya Ichigo yg awalnya marah menjadi halus dan terbata-bata

"Ada apa? Ayo jalan!" Tanya Rukia heran

"I…iya…" Jawab Ichigo yg terpesona melihat Rukia dg wajah sedikit merah (dikiit bgt)

"Wajahmu merah,kau sakit?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengunci pintu kamar

"Ng…Nggak…!" jawab Ichigo

"Trus kau kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Oooh…"

"Rukia…!" panggil Ichigo

"Ng? Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia

"Kau…cantik berpenampilan seperti itu" ucap Ichigo dg wajah merah sekaligus pergi duluan

(Blussh) "Eh?"

"Ehe he,makasih" bisik Rukia

"Berarti,selama ini aku nggak cantik gitu maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia sambil menyenggol tangan Ichigo

"Ng…Nggak juga…" jawab Ichigo dg wajah merah

Kemudian mereka jalan-jalan. Mereka jalan kesana-sini,makan berdua,foto-foto gak jelas. Ketawa sana-sini. Tak terasa waktu sudah mau malam,mereka memutuskan utk pulang tapi,tidak langsung ke hotel,mereka berjalan dipinggir pantai dan duduk disebuah batu besar dg hiasan suara ombak (Iuuh,Romantis banget).

"Hari ini,menyenangkan sekali,ya?" tanya Rukia

"Ya"

"Ng,Rukia…boleh nggak aku-…" saat ingin bicara sesuatu yg penting. Hujan turun tiba-tiba secara keroyokan. Ichigo dan Rukia melihat sebuah gubuk dan segera lari kesana agar tidak basah. Tapi terlambat,tubuh mereka sudah basah kuyup terkena hujan.

"Fuuh,Fuuh,Fuuh…Dingin banget,ya?" Tanya Rukia sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya agar lebih hangat

"Iya,kau kedinginan?" Tanya Ichigo

"Se…Sedikit" jawab Rukia yg -tiba Ichigo melepas jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh mungil Rukia

"I…Ichigo?"

"Kau kedinginan,'kan? Pake aja,tuh jaket" ucap Ichigo dg senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yg basah karena hujan

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ini cowok. Aku nggak terlalu kedinginan,kau pake aja tuh jaket. Kau lebih membutuhkannya dariku." jawab Ichigo

"Arigatou…Ichigo"

"Yah,sama-sama"

"_Ini…pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat dekat dg Ichigo saat berduaan begini…padahal kami udah sering berduaan,tapi…"_ ucap Rukia dg wajah sedikit merah

Sedikit Informasi,berhubung tubuh Ichigo 3x lipat lebih gede dari tubuh Rukia. Jaket yg digunakan Rukia menutupi seluruh tubuh Rukia dari leher sampai ke dengkulnya…

"Aku akan buat api unggun,kau tung-…!" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti saat melihat ada tubuh kecil yg tidur bersandar padanya. Btul,Rukia ketiduran dibahu Ichigo. Dan Ichigo membaringkan tubuh Rukia ketanah dan menutupi tubuhnya dg jaket miliknya dan Ichigo membuat api…

"_Kenapa? Padahal aku udah sering berduaan dg Rukia…bahkan udah lama…tapi,kenapa baru sekarang aku…merasa deg-deg-an dalam kondisi seperti ini?"_ Tanya Ichigo pada dirinya dg wajah sedikit merah sambil bersandar dibatu dan melihat api

"Eengh,Ichigo…"

"Eh? Rukia? Dia…mengigau,ya?"

"Ariga…tou"

Entah apa yg dipikirkan Ichigo,Ichigo tiba-tiba ada didepan wajah Rukia sambil memegang kedua tangan Rukia dan berniat mencium Rukia yg sedang …

"_DASAR BODOH!! APA YG KULAKUKAN!? APA AKU MAU MENGHANCURKAN KEPERCAYAAN RUKIA PADAKU!? DASAR BODOH KAU,ICHIGOOO!!"_ Ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya (tanda orang lagi stress – dibantai-tai sama Ichigo)

Tiba-tiba Rukia terbangun dan melihat Ichigo yg lagi mojok didekat batu…

"Ichigo,kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia

"Rukia,kau udah bangun?"

"Begitulah,aku ketiduran,ya?"

"Yah,begitulah"

"Aku tadi bermimpi,ada seorang cowok yg mau menciumku saat aku sedang tidur tapi,cowok itu nggak jadi nyium aku karena suatu hal" ucap Rukia Rukia membuat Ichigo jadi keringat dingin mengingat apa yg tadi hendak dia lakukan.

"Ichigo,kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia cemas

"Nggak apa-apa,hei,kita balik ke hotel,yuk…Hujan juga udah mulai reda" ajak Ichigo

"Yah,kau benar"

Toho behe cohontihinuhued

To Be Continued

Yaa!! gw butuh review para readers sekalian. Jadi…he he,review,ya… cari ajja kotak warna hijau yg ada tulisan 'Review'. Klik aja,deh.

Uh,baru bikin,nih. jadi,kalo ada salah Review ja,ya. Maap banget kalo banyak salahnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Duuh,Maaf banget,nih. Yang kemaren ke Upload itu malah chapter 1. Soalnya gak tau gimana cara nge-publishin cerita yang berchapter-chapter. Sekali lagi maaf banget,ya...

Chapter 2:

Blossom

Hari berikutnya,hari ketiga dalam kegiatan One Room,One Couples,One Love. Rukia yang sedang membersihkan rumah tidak bisa serius karena dia terus-terusan bersin sejak semalam karena kehujanan kemarin.

" Hu…Huatchi!! "

" Kau baik-baik aja,Rukia? " Tanya Ichigo yang lagi nyantai (dia lagi duduk didepan tv sambil ngemil dan minum segelas jus dingin)

" Aku nggak apa-apa,kok. Paling cuma flu a-…Huatsy!! " jawab Rukia sambil menyapu dan bersin sampai-sampai debu yang sudah di sapunya beterbangan kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali dia bersin,tapi kondisinya mulai memburuk sejak kehujanan kemarin.

" Udah minum obat? "

" Udah,kok…Hatsym!! " jawab Rukia yang bersin lagi.

" Kalo mau ke dokter,ayo…kuanterin " jawab Ichigo.

" Ng…nggak usah,Hatchim!! " ucap Rukia sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali.

Sementara itu,diruang para guru…

" Bagaimana,Ukitake-sensei? Kondisi para siswa saat ini? " Tanya Unohana.

" Yah,mereka lama-kelamaan menikmati acara ini,Rangiku-sensei. Kau benar-benar hebat " puji Ukitake.

" Tentu aja, Aku…!! " sombong Rangiku.

" Tapi,dari yang kulihat…sepertinya pasangan yang paling akur itu…Pasangan Ichigo-kun dan Kuchiki,ya? " ucap Ukitake.

" Akur darimana? " Tanya Rangiku heran.

" eh? "

" Kemarin aku lewat kamar mereka dan disana aku melihat…"

_Flashback_

" Liat kondisi para peserta,ah~ mumpung lagi nganggur…" ucap Rangiku. Rangiku mulai dari kamar no. 2103,kamar Hitsugaya dan Hinamori,Tenang-tenang aja. Kamar no.0603,kamar Ishida dan Inoue,tidak terlalu tenang tapi juga nggak terlalu berisik. Kamar no.1514,kamar Ichigo dan Rukia. Awalnya tenang tapi tiba-tiba…

**" APA KATAMU!!!? "** Teriak Rukia sambil melempar piring.

Prang!!

**" KAU MEMBUANG IKAN YANG BARU KUBELI KEMARIN UNTUK BAHAN MAKAN MALAAAM!!? "** Ucap Rukia sambil membanting kursi makan. (Sugoi!! badan kecil tapi tenaganya BIG)

" Uwaa!! Ampun,Rukia!! Aku pikir udah basi!! Makanya kubuang!! " ucap Ichigo sambil sembunyi dibelakang sofa.

**" YANG BASI ITU ADALAH WAJAHMU,BAKAA!! "**

Duak!!

**" JANGAN BERCANDAAA!! "** Sambil melempar panci.

**" GYAAAA!!! "**

Tring!!

" A…ada apa…dikamar ini? Kalau nggak salah,ini kamar Ichigo dan Kuchiki,'kan? " Tanya Rangiku sambil mengintip karena takut.

**" LALU! KAU JUGA MEMBUANG SAYUR PAPRIKA YANG KUBELI TADI,'KAAAN!! "**

" Aku,'kan nggak suka paprika!! Makanya kubuang!! " ucap Ichigo yang masih mengumpat dibalik sofa dengan panci diatas kepalanya (Panci yang dilempar Rukia bersarang diatas kepala Ichigo).

**" DASAR SIAAAL!! "**

Prang,Duak,Bugh,Dger,Buum,Kick,Jger,Dreng,Blar,Deng,Deng,Dung!!!

Suara pertempuran Kurosaki Ichigo Vs Kuchiki Rukia yang kelihatannya sangat mengerikan dan menegangkan, menakuti seluruh mahluk hidup didunia bahkan Gaou yang besar,nyeremin dan Ekstrim sekali pun jadi kicep. (Dibawakan seperti Narator pertandingan)

_End of FlashBack_

_.................................................................................................  
_

" Begitulah,sejak saat itu…aku tidak mau lagi lewat kamar itu " ucap Rangiku yang membuka traumatik masa lalu sambil minum segelas teh.

" Pantas saja, saat itu Ichigo-kun datang ke ruanganku dan minta perban juga plester yang banyak " ucap Unohana.

" Kuchiki-sensei,ternyata adikmu kalau marah mengerikan juga,ya? " Tanya Ukitake. Biasalah,Byakuya yang cool tidak mau bicara.

" Bagaimana dengan pasangan Inoue-san dan Ishida-san? " Tanya Ukitake.

" Mereka kelihatannya nggak ada masalah…jadi,tenang aja " ucap Rangiku.

" Pasangan Hitsugaya-kun dan Hinamori-san? "

" Mereka memang ada sedikit masalah,tapi bukan masalah besar " Jawab Rangiku.

" Paling masalah Hitsugaya-kun dipanggil 'Shiro-chan' lagi oleh Hinamori-san…" ucap Ukitake.

Dilain tempat...

" Brrr " = merinding.

" Kau kenapa, Hitsugaya-kun? " tanya Hinamori.

" Ffth,rasanya ada yang membicarakanku. " jawab Hitsugaya yang merinding.

" Fuh,dasar Ge-Er. " ucap Hinamori yang membawa segunung tumpukan baju kotor.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap,para guru kembali kekamarnya masing-masing. Dikamar 1514…

" Ichigo…makan malam udah siap,nih…" ucap Rukia dari balik dapur.

" Oke " jawab Ichigo sambil melompat dari sofa dan segera kemeja makan tidak sabar makan makanan buatan Rukia.

" Uiih,Karee…aku suka banget,nih " ucap Ichigo yang udah gemilang banget kalo ngeliat makanan pedas.

" Makanlah yang banyak. Aku yakin kau pasti suka. Kare itu kubuat dengan 5 kg cabe rawit dan 3 kg cabe merah " ucap Rukia.

" Haah!!? Sebanyak itu?? Kau nguleknya gimana?? " tanya Ichigo.

" Gak jaman tau ngulek-ngulek. Aku pakai blender. " jawab Rukia.

" Ho…Ho ho ho. Kukira kau pakai tanganmu. Kau nggak makan? " Tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil piring.

" Duluan aja aku -…! " kata-kata Rukia terhenti dan…

Bruk! Prang!!

" Ru…Rukia!! " ucap Ichigo yang langsung kedapur. Disana dia dikagetkan saat melihat Rukia terjatuh dengan wajah merah dan pecahan piring dimana-mana.

" Wa! Wa! Wa! Rukia! Kau kenapa!? Bangun! Oi,Rukia!! " ucap Ichigo cemas.

………………

" Sial! Panasnya tinggi banget!! Ni cewek bandel banget,sih? Disuruh ke dokter kaga mau…" ucap Ichigo sambil memegang dahi Rukia.

Ichigo yang sigap dan siap langsung menggendong Rukia dan segera membawa Rukia kerumah sakit. Sementara itu,dibawah…

" Ehe he he,tadi…filmnya seru,ya? " Tanya seorang gadis.

" Itu benar,Inoue-san…apalagi waktu cowoknya ketauan selingkuh sama ceweknya. Si cowok langsung dikejar sama sang cewek yang ngejar sambil bawa-bawa golok. Terus,buat nyelametin dirinya. Dia nyebur ke Tempat Pembuangan Sampah! " ucap cowok itu.

Ya,mereka adalah Inoue dan Ishida yang baru pulang dari jalan-jalan. Saat mereka mau naik lift,tiba-tiba Ichigo lari secepat kilat dan memecahkan rekor 40 yard dalam waktu 4.2 detik (Aich,emangnya Kobayakawa Sena)

" Ku…Kurosaki-kun? "

" Kurosaki! Kuchiki-san kenapa? " Tanya Ishida yang ngeliat Rukia dibelakang Ichigo dengan wajah pucat.

" Aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit!! Dimana rumah sakit terdekat!? " ucap Ichigo.

Dirumah sakit,Ichigo mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan didepan ruang UGD. Sudah ½ jam Rukia masuk keruangan itu dan belum ada seorang pun yang keluar…

" Kurosaki,kau duduk saja kenapa? Bikin pusing tau! " keluh Ishida.

" Kurosaki-kun. Tenang aja,Kuchiki-san pasti nggak apa-apa " ucap Inoue menenangkan Ichigo.

" Mana bisa aku tenang!! Yang didalam sana itu Rukia!! Aku -…"

" Jangan khawatir! " ucap seorang dokter yang keluar dari UGD.

" Eh? Dokter!! Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Rukia!!? " Tanya Ichigo seperti orang kerasukan sambil menyekek dokter itu.

" Ukh! Uukh!! Te…Tenang…Tenang…" rintih dokter itu.

" Kyaa!! Kurosaki-kun,dokternya!! Dokternya!! " ucap Inoue panik.

" Oh,Ah,maaf. Aku kelepasan…" ucap Ichigo yang langsung melepas sang dokter dan sang dokter tepar.

" Kyaaaa!! Dokternya!! "

*************************************************************************************************************

" Begitu…Syukurlah…"

" Ya,Kuchiki Rukia ini hanya kecapean dan demam biasa,jangan khawatir…" jelas dokter tersebut.

" Jadi…apa Rukia udah bisa dibawa pulang? " Tanya Ichigo.

" Ya,tentu saja…tapi,sampai dirumah,biarkan dia istirahat selama 2-3 hari…" jawab dokter itu.

" Aku mengerti "

Lalu,Rukia dibawa pulang. Dan dibaringkan diatas tempat tidur oleh Ichigo.

" Kau ini…sudah kukatakan untuk ke dokter saja tapi menolak. Kau tahu? Keras kepalamu yang berlebihan itu selalu membuatku khawatir,tau…" ucap Ichigo sambil mencium bi-…Tidak! Dahi Rukia. (Jangan melakukan 'Itu'. Nanti aja…)

Besoknya Rukia bangun dan melihat Ichigo tertidur dibangku sebelah kasurnya. Ternyata Ichigo menjaga Rukia sejak semalaman dan terus meng-kompres Rukia agar panasnya turun.

" Dasar bodoh! Dia terus menjagaku sejak semalam sampai tidak tidur. Apa yang dipikirkannya? " ucap Rukia sambil memegang tangan Ichigo.

Pukul 10.00,Ichigo sedang ada didapur untuk membuatkan Rukia makanan. Tapi,daripada berniat membuatkan makanan. Dia lebih berniat mau membakar rumah dan meledakkan rumah (Maksudnya hotel). Dia merebus air tapi malah di tinggal keluar sehingga airnya ampe abis dan pancinya hampiiir gosong. Saat menanak nasi,berasnya nggak dicuci dan langsung dimasak begitu aja. Saat dia mengupas bawang,yang ada jarinya yang dikupas (Itai!). Saat dia menggoreng ikan,apinya terlalu besar sehingga gosong…Ah,pokonya ancur,deh kalo Ichigo yang masak…

" Udah cukup!! Aku memang nggak punya bakat dalam memasak!! " keluh Ichigo sambil membanting panci.

" Ichigo,kalau nggak bisa masak,ya nggak usah masak…" ucap Rukia.

" Aku padahal Cuma pengen buat bubur,tapi malah ancur semua " ucap Ichigo yang kecewa.

" Kau mau buat bubur apa sampai goreng ikan segala? " tanya Rukia.

" Ikannya buat dimakan sama aku sendiri. " jawab Ichigo.

" Ayolah,jangan kecewa seperti itu…Nggak ancur semua,'kok…" ucap Rukia menyemangati Ichigo.

" Enggak ancur apanya?? " tanya Ichigo yang udah pasraaah banget.

" Oke,baiklah kuakui. Kau memang udah menghancurkan dapur kita. Kau sudah menghancurkan panci,wajan,dan hampir mau meledakkan kompor dan lain-lain. Dan yang lebih penting,kau menghancurkan dapur orang,Ichigo…" jawab Rukia enteng.

" Jahatnya! Kukira kau mau menghiburku!! " keluh Ichigo.

" Tadi kuhibur tapi malah gak mau. Ya,udah. Kukatakan aja yang sebenarnya…" ucap Rukia dengan mata yang masih terlihat lemah.

3 hari kemudian,Rukia sembuh total setotal-totalnya. Selama itu pula,Rukia merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya,tiap kali melihat Ichigo ada sesuatu yang bergetar didadanya. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Akhirnya mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka saling suka tapi,sama-sama malu mengakuinya. Lalu,pada sebuah malam…

" Semuanya,seminggu lagi akan di selenggarakan perlombaan 'Dance'. Kalian semua harus mengikutinya dan membuat gerakan se-kreatif mungkin. Mengerti!!" ucap Rangiku

Setelah diberitahu,Rukia dan Ichigo panik karena mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menari.

" Aaakh!! Celaka!! Aku sama sekali nggak bisa nari!! " ucap Rukia.

" Aku juga,tiap kali ada acara dance aku selalu kabur dan bolos!! Siaal! Seharusnya aku ikut party night saat SMP!! "

" Emangnya ada yang mau,ya nari bareng kau? " tanya Rukia.

-Dger- hati Ichigo terasa sangat shock.

…………………………

Di tengah kepusingan mereka. Mereka ber-inisiatif untuk melihat beberapa gerakan dari film yang mereka beli kemarin dan malamnya mereka mempraktekannya.

" Sebelum latihan. Kita jalan-jalan dipantai,yuk " ajak Rukia.

" Jalan-jalan dipantai? Kau gila! Kau baru sembuh,tau! " ucap Ichigo.

" Ayolah,sebentar aja,kok. Kita Cuma jalan dipinggir pantai aja. Enggak berenang,kok. Ya? " rayu Rukia.

" Uuh. Baiklah. Tapi,kita Cuma jalan dipinggir aja,'kan? " tanya Ichigo yang emang sangat lemah kalo udah berhadapan dengan Rukia. Rukia mengangguk dengan senyum senang.

........................................................................................

" Yaa!! enak banget udara malam didekat pantai!! " ucap Rukia yang lagi berdiri dipinggir pantai (Sejak kapan Rukia jadi Suzuna??)

" Ya. " ucap Ichigo simple.

" Simple banget jawabanmu? " tanya Rukia.

" Kau mau aku ngomong apalagi? Semua kata-kata yang mau kuucapkan udah kau ucapkan duluan,tau! " ucap Ichigo.

" Huuh,em? I…Ichigo…" panggil Rukia.

" Ha? Apa? " tanya Ichigo.

" I…Itu…" jawab Rukia yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari Ichigo.

" Apaan,sih? Kok menjauh? " tanya Ichigo.

" A…Ada sesuatu dikakimu…" jawab Rukia.

" Apaan,sih? Kalo ngomong yang jelas,dong! " keluh Ichigo.

" Dikakimu…ada sesuatu…" ucap Rukia dengan suara yang teramat sangat pelan.

" Apaan?! " tanya Ichigo.

" U…Ular…" jawab Rukia.

" Haa? Uli? Tape uli maksudmu? Kau mau makan tape uli? " tanya Ichigo.

" Bukan Uli. Tapi Ular!! " jawab Rukia dengan suara pelan.

" Apaan? "

" Ular…"

" Uli? "

" Ular! "

" Undian? "

" Ular!! "

" Unsui? "

" Aho ka? Unsui itu dari Shinryuuji. Ular!! "

" Apaan,sih? Kalo ngomong yang kenceng,dong!! " keluh Ichigo.

**" DIKAKIMU ADA ULAR,BODOOOOH!!!" **teriak Rukia.

" Apa?! Ular!!? Uwaaa!! Singkirkan itu dariku!! Singkirkan!! Gyaaaa!!! " ucap Ichigo yang langsung lari jingkrak-jingkrik.

" I…Ichigo…"

" Gyaaa!! Ular!! Lepaskan!! Lepaskan ini dariku!! Uwaa!! Aku benci banget sama ular!! Makanya aku juga benci sama Orochimaru!! Lepaskan!! " ucap Ichigo yang udah guling-gulingan dipasir kaya' lagi brig dance .

" Puh…puaha ha ha ha…" tawa Rukia tiba-tiba. Ichigo langsung berhenti guling-gulingan dan ngeliat Rukia.

" Ha? "

" La…Larilah lebih jauh…Ichi..go…" ucap Rukia yang masih tertawa.

" Haa?? "

" Kya ha ha ha…guaha ha ha…"

" Dia…A…? " ucap Ichigo yang ngeliat kebawah dan baru nyadar kalo yang dikakinya itu hanyalah sebuah rumput laut yang nyangkut dikakinya.

" Dia!! "

" Ka…kau itu…takut sama…ular,ya?? " tanya Rukia yang masih memegangi perutnya.

" Kau ini menipuku,ya?? Dasar cewek sialan!! Beraninya kau menipuku!! " keluh Ichigo yang malu berat.

" Ha…Habisnya…dari kemarin kau itu keliatan lesu. Jadi kukerjai aja. Kyaaa…lucu banget. Ayo…larilah lagi " ejek Rukia.

" Kau ini!! Beraninya menipuku!! " ucap Ichigo yang mengejar Rukia. Akhirnya mereka jadi main kejar-kejaran dipinggir pantai.

" Coba saja kalau kau bisa menangkapku,cowok fobia ular " ejek Rukia.

" Kemari,kau!! akan kuhajar kau!! " ancam Ichigo.

................................................................................................

Malamnya, Renji yang udah sangat sebel + kesal dengan keberuntungan Ichigo yang sekamar dengan Rukia diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Rukia dan Ichigo dikamar mereka. Tapi…

" Ara,Renji-kun…sedang apa disini? "

" Ugyaaaa!! A…Ah,I...I...I...Ino...ue…? A...Aku…" jawab Renji gelagapan.

" Nguping Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san,ya? " Tanya Inoue curiga.

" Enggak. "

" Jangan bohong. Kalau bohong nanti tato-mu jadi makin banyak,lho. " ucap Inoue

" A...Aa~h,oke baiklah,aku akui aku-…"

Tiba-tiba…

" Aaah~ Ichigo,jangan begitu,aku…" ucap Rukia.

" Rukia…diamlah,kau mau juga,'kan? "

" Eh? Masa? Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san ……" ucap Inoue yang menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

" Ssst "

" Ah! Ichigo~ jangan!! Nanti…ah "

" Ukh,ternyata…mereka!! " hendak mendobrak tapi dicegah sama…

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan,Abarai? Mau menghancurkan pintu kamar orang sembarangan!! " ucap pria itu.

" Ishida-kun? " Tanya Inoue. Ya,dia Ishida yang baru pulang belanja. Dengan 3 kantong plastik di kiri dan kanan tangannya. Belum lagi yang di keranjang yang dorongnya. (Banyak amat belanjaannya??)

" Ngapain kalian disi- ! "

" Ah! Ichigo! Udah kubilang,tanganmu disini!! Dasar bodoh!! Kalo kau letakkan disitu mana bisa kurasakan!! " ucap Rukia dari balik kamar yang kedengeran banget kalo dia itu mukul Ichigo.

" Oke,kau juga…lebarkan kakimu agar aku lebih mudah melakukannya!! "

" Tenang aja!! "

" Masa',sih,Kurosaki dan ……"

" Makanya…". Dengan cepat Ishida ikut-ikutan menguping.

" Tapi,Ishida…kenapa kau ikut-ikutan juga? Bukannya tadi kau melarang kami? " Tanya Renji.

" Biarin!! Keliatannya seru!! " ucap Ishida.

" Ichigo,kau bilang mau,'kan? Tapi,nanti kalo jadi kau harus tanggung jawab!! " gertak Rukia.

" Iya,Iya! "

" Ta…Tanggung Jawab? " ucap Inoue dengan wajah merah.

" Oke,kita mulai,Rukia kau udah siap? "

" Sudah,ayo mulai! " aba-aba dari Rukia.

" Me…mereka mulai! "

" I..iya…"

1 jam kemudian,mereka udah menguping Ichigo dan Rukia selama 1 jam…

" HH,Ichigo…aku…udah cape' banget!! " ucap Rukia.

" Iya,aku juga…tapi…aku belum puas,kau udah puas? " Tanya Ichigo.

" Belum,sih…"

" Pu…Puas kata mereka? " Tanya Ishida.

" Aku mau keluar dulu! " ucap Rukia. Karena Rukia mau keluar,mereka bertiga panik dan saat Inoue mau membalikkan badan,dia malah menabrak Ishida dan terjatuh. Mereka hendak lari tapi terlambat. Bahkan Renji sudah memegangi kaki Ishida untuk menariknya kabur tapi,Sang pemilik kamar sudah membuka pintu dan melihat pose aneh mereka bertiga…

" Kalian…Sedang apa? " Tanya Rukia heran.

" Ku…Kuchiki-san? "

" Sudah cukup! Minggir!! " ucap Renji yang sudah nggak sabar dan langsung masuk dan menarik baju Ichigo.

" Oi,Ichigo!! Aku udah denger semuanya!! Kau…apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Rukia!? " Tanya Renji marah.

" Lakukan…? Rukia? Apa yang kau bicarakan? " Tanya Ichigo heran.

" Tu…Tunggu dulu,Renji…apa-apaan ini? " Tanya Rukia panik.

" Diamlah! Rukia!! Ichigo! Aku tahu…kau…udah melakukan hal yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh suami-istri!! " bentak Renji.

" Haah!? "

" Apa maksudnya ini,Ishida,Inoue? " Tanya Rukia.

" Ka…Kami nggak tahu. Nee,Ishida-kun? " Tanya Inoue gugup + dengan poker face Max - nya yang sangaat ancur.

" E…Em,ya…"

" Tunggu dulu,Renji!! Aku nggak ngerti! Apa maksudmu!? Lepaskan Ichigo!! " ucap Rukia sambil melepaskan tangan Renji dari Ichigo.

" Diam Rukia!! "

" Aku ngerti!! Dasar Brengsek!! Kau mengira aku dan Rukia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh,ya? " Tanya Ichigo yang baru nyadar 5 jam kemudian (Ah,Lebay!! Cuma' 5 menit,kok…Jangan dianggap 5 jam itu)

" Ya!! Kalian pasti melakukannya!! " tegas Renji.

" Ichigo,ini…apa maksudnya? " Tanya Rukia yang masih belum ngerti.

" Dasar bodoh!! Mereka mengira kita sedang melakukan free sex tau!! " bisik Ichigo.

" HAAH!? FREE SEX KATAMU!!? " Tanya Rukia kaget dengan suara lantang sampai-sampai semua penghuni kamar dan guru-guru pada dateng. Dalam sekejap kamar Rukia dan Ichigo penuh dengan nakama-nakama mereka. (Termaksud Hitsugaya yang keliatannya baru selesai mandi dan cuma' pake celana boxer pendek + kaos tanpa lengan)

" Siapa yang melakukan free sex? " tanya Ukitake.

" Apa? Free sex? Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya? " tanya Matsumoto yang masih belum selesai mandi. Hingga masih ada bekas busa sampho diatas rambutnya.

" Ke…kenapa semua ngumpul disini? " tanya Ichigo dan Rukia yang dalam sekejap kaget.

" Kuchiki-san,apa benar kau melakukan free sex?? " tanya Hinamori.

" Apa? Enggak!! " jawab Rukia.

" Ichigo-kun,kau melakukan free sex dengan Kuchiki? " tanya Ukitake. Byakuya yang mendengar nama Rukia dibawa-bawa langsung mengeluarkan Aura pembunuh khas-nya.

" Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa benar kau melakukan free sex dengan Rukia? " tanya Byakuya dengan nada pembunuh yang membara-bara.

" Ti…Tidak! Aku....sampai mati juga enggak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kecuali nanti kalo aku udah menikah " jawab Ichigo yang udah keringet dingin.

" Tungguuu!!! Apa yang kalian dengar itu semuanya salaaah!! Kami enggak melakukan hal yang serendah itu!! " ucap Rukia. Semuanya langsung terdiam. Termaksud Hitsugaya yang lagi sibuk foto-foto. (Mana tau bisa jadi bahan berita bagus dan top buat Koran sekolah).

" Lalu…tadi…kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak 'Free sex' ? Walau aku enggak tau artinya 'Free Sex' itu " tanya Hitsugaya yang masih memegangi note gambar beruang.

" Anak kecil diem,deh! Sana masuk kamar dan tidur!! " perintah Ichigo.

" Anak kecil?** GW BUKAN ANAK KECIIIL!! "** teriak Hitsugaya sampai-sampai kaca jendela pada pecah. (Ah,enggak sampai segitunya. Dia teriak sampai mendatangkan gelombang Tsunami,doang kok…)

" Dengarkan aku,semuanya! Ini semua salah paham. Oi,Nanas merah sialan! Liat ini! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Semuanya salah paham. Aku dan Ichigo Cuma' lagi latihan dance,tau dance!!" ucap Rukia menjelaskan

" Da…Dance? " tanya Renji.

" Dance? " tanya semuanya.

" Apa kalian semua lupa? Seminggu lagi ada lomba Dance,bukan? Aku dan Rukia lagi latihan. Aku saja yang suka diejekin Short Memory Akut masih inget " jelas Ichigo.

" Latihan? Tapi,tadi…kami dengar…"

" Maaf,kalian jadi salah paham…Aku dan Ichigo kelihatannya terlalu berlebihan,ya? " Tanya Rukia

" Jadi…kalian enggak melakukan Free Sex? " tanya Ukitake.

" Sama sekali enggak. " jawab Ichigo dan Rukia. Semuanya diam dan…

" Renji…" ucap semua yang ada disitu. Renji yang sedang mengendap-endap buat kabur berhenti dan dengan cepat keringatnya pada keluar.

" Y…Y…Ya? " tanya Renji. Semuanya hanya diam dan memberikan Death Eyes Max pada Renji sampai Renji ngompol dicelana.

Malam itu juga,Renji langsung di eksekusi. Buat gantiin Ace di Empel Down (Gak tau tulisannya bener pa gak?) biar gak di eksekusi.

Setelah kejadian semalam,Ichigo dan Rukia mengganti cara menari mereka dan segera berlatih dengan gerakan yang baru. Inoue,Ishida dan Renji benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kedua pasangan tersebut.

………………………………………

Seminggu kemudian,perlombaan berlangsung…

" Oke…Peserta pertama,Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Hinamori Momo…"

" Hinamori,kau siap? " Tanya Shiro-chan (Kyaa!! Dibekuin ama Hyorinmaru).

" Iya,aku siap! Shiro-chan!! " Jawab Hinamori.

" O…Eeeh? Tadi kau manggil aku apa? " tanya Hitsugaya sangar. (Ih,jangan sangar-sangar,dong. Nanti imut-nya ilang dan pindah sama Ichigo. Ah,enggak. Sama Riku…).

" Bu…bukan! Maksudku,Hitsugaya-kun!! "

Kemudian,mereka menari,saat mereka menari banyak kecelakaan. Kaki Hitsugaya 5 kali diinjak sama Hinamori. 2 kali Hinamori jatuh karena Hitsugaya tidak kuat menahan kegemukan Hinamori. (**TOBIUME!! HANCURKAN DIA!! **–Kyaaa- author mati seketika), 4 kali tangan Hinamori digenggam kuat sama Hitsugaya. 2 kali Hitsugaya kelempar sama Hinamori yang lepas kendali. Saat selesai,Hitsugaya dan Hinamori langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. (??)

" Toushiro…benar-benar malang…" ucap Ichigo yang duduk dibangku peserta.

" Ya,kau benar " jawab Rukia.

" Oke,peserta selanjutnya,Ishida Uryuu dan Inoue Orihime…"

" Kau siap,Inoue-san? " Tanya Ishida.

" Ya…"

" Berjuanglah!! Ero-Megane (Kacamata Mesum)!! " teriak Ichigo.

" Diam kau!! Dasar kepala wortel!! " teriak Ishida.

" Ero Megane? " tanya Rukia.

" Fu Fu Fu,aku dan Renji punya alasan sendiri kenapa memanggilnya begitu " ucap Ichigo dengan tawa liciknya.

Lalu,mereka menari. Sama seperti peserta sebelumnya tapi ini lebih parah,ancur,uuh pokoknya gak bisa dibayangin,deh ancurnya tarian mereka. Kaki Ishida 10 kali diinjak Inoue. 4 Kali Inoue kehilangan kendali sehingga jatuh dari arena pertandingan. Berkali-kali kepala Inoue dan Ishida kejedot. dan seterusnya (Terlalu jahat jika dilanjutkan. Sebenci apapun gw sama Inoue,gw masih punya belas kasihan). Saat selesai,Ishida dan Inoue langsung dilarikan ke pemakaman terdekat. (?!?)

" Kelihatannya hancur semua,peserta selanjutnya…Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia!! "

" Ikuze!! " ucap Ichigo.

" Yossha! " jawab Rukia.

Mereka mulai. Berbeda dengan peserta sebelumnya,kaki Ichigo hanya sekali diinjak Rukia. Sisanya mereka sangat lancar. Bahkan ada gerakan dimana Ichigo melempar Rukia keatas dan menangkapnya kembali (gerakan yang menakjubkan. Mentang-mentang Rukia kecil. Dilempar kemana-mana). Setelah itu…apa yang akan terjadi,ya?

To Be Continuued

Ampuuun!! Kalo ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan!! Aqu anak baru. Sangat baru malah. Jadi,belum berpengalaman. Review aja kalo kelewat banyak kesalahan.

Ps : Sejak kapan Ichigo takut sama Ular??


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Celaka!! Niatnya Cuma' buat 2 chapter,Jadi 3 chapter!!

Summary: Cinta akan menang!!

Chapter 3:

I will defend You!!

Pertandingan selesai,Ichigo dan Rukia menang!! Mereka mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai penari terbaik di SMU Karakura. Lalu,Ishida dan Inoue mendapat penghargaan sebagai penari paling ANCUR sepanjang sejarah SMU Karakura. Kenapa tidak? Mereka udah ngancurin arena pertandingan sehingga peserta selanjutnya bertanding ditempat lain. Tak terasa sudah sebulan pertandingan berakhir. Ichigo merasa perasaan suka-nya sama Rukia mulai mendalam juga sebaliknya. Saat mereka sedang nonton tv berdua. Bel berbunyi…

"Rukia,tamu,tuh"

"Iya,aku tahu!!" sambil beranjak dari sofa dan membukanya. Saat dibuka ternyata itu adalah Byakuya…

"Ni…Nii-sama?"

"Rukia? Siapa yg datang?" tanya Ichigo

"Ni…Nii-sama…!!" jawab Rukia

"Bisa…kita bicara sebentar,Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya dg Cooling

"Ba…Baik" jawab Rukia sambil keluar dari kamar. Ichigo yg melihat Rukia keluar,menatap dg tatapan kaya' gimana gitu. Dibilang sinis,sih enggak. Yah,pokoknya gitu,deh.

Diluar…

"Rukia. Apa kau belum lupa perjanjian denganku?"

"Be…Belum,Nii-sama…" jawab Rukia terbata-bata

"Kalau begitu,tetap ingatlah janji itu,kau mengerti?"

"Hai',wakarimasta,Nii-sama" ucap Rukia sambil menundung kebawah. Setelah bertanya itu,Byakuya pergi dan Rukia masuk dg wajah murung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo

"Bu…Bukan apa-apa. Aku masuk kamar dulu,ya…" jawab Rukia dg senyum yg kelihatan sekali kalau dia menahan rasa sedih. Ichigo mengetahui itu tapi dia diam saja

Tak terasa 2 hari lagi acara sudah selesai. Mereka semua disuruh kumpul di Aula.

"Oke,semuanya…2 hari lagi acara ini akan selesai. Apa selama ini kalian sudah mendapat pelajaran? Yg terpenting dari ini semua adalah,kalian bisa menerima keadaan apapun dg pasangan kalian. Semoga,kalian membawa pelajaran ini sampai nanti kalian dewasa." Ucap Rangiku yg tumben bicara serius

……………………………………………………………

Setelah acara itu selesai. Ichigo pergi kesebuah tempat untuk menyendiri

"_dua hari lagi,ya? Apa aku bisa…mengatakan perasaanku yg sesungguhnya…padanya?"_ Tanya Ichigo sambil memandang langit

"_Aku…apa bisa…aku…bilang padanya…tentang perasaanku?"_ Tanya Rukia dilain tempat sambil melihat keluar jendela

"Kurosaki…"

"Ng? Ishida?"

"Ada pemberitahuan mendadak,kata Byakuya-sensei…setelah kegiatan ini selesai,Aku,Kau & Abarai akan pergi utk memeriahkan sebuah acara" jelas Ishida

"Memeriahkan…sebuah acara?" Tanya Ichigo heran

"Ya,kau ingat…Saat PenSi setahun yg lalu disekolah,kita nge-band,'kan? Katanya band kita bagus dan sekarang kita diundang…" jelas Ishida

"Ya,aku mengerti…" jawab Ichigo dg suara kecil

Malam sebelum pulang,kamar 1514,Rukia sedang beres-beres...

"_Besok…Aku akan kehilangan cintaku. Nii-sama pasti takkan mengizinkanku pacaran dg Ichigo…"_ ucap Rukia sambil meneteskan setitik air mata.

Tiba-tiba,Ichigo masuk…

"Lagi…sibuk,ya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil membawa dua cangkir minuman.

"Ya…Yah,nggak juga…" jawab Rukia panik dan buru-buru menyeka air matanya.

"Rukia,besok…aku tidak bisa ikut pulang ke Karakura dgmu…" ucap Ichigo sambil duduk ditempat tidur. Hati Rukia terasa hancur lebur seperti batu yg dipukul dg palu saat Ichigo mengatakan hal itu. Tapi,dia pura-pura tidak kecewa…

"Be…Begitu,ya? Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia sambil memasukkan bajunya ke koper tanpa melihat Ichigo

"Aku,Ishida dan Renji akan pergi ke Konoha utk memeriahkan acara pembukaan disana" jawab Ichigo

"Konoha? Itu Negara yg jauh,'kan? Berapa lama kau disana?" Tanya Rukia

"Sekitar sebulan,setelah itu. Aku akan ke Suna selama 2 bulan…" jawab Ichigo

"Ti…tiga bulan-an,ya?" Tanya Rukia menahan air mata

"Ya,begitulah…" jawab Ichigo

"Bagaimana dg sekolahmu?" tanya Rukia

"Aku diijinkan untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Karena ini juga atas perintah dari sekolah. Jadi enggak apa-apa" jawab Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam. Dia merasa benar-benar tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Jauuh dihati Rukia yg paling dalam. Dia berfikir 'Pasti Nii-sama yg merencanakan ini agar aku tidak bersama dg Ichigo'.

"Nih…"

"Eh? Apaan,nih?"

"Coklat panas,aku buatkan utkmu…" ucap Ichigo

"A…Arigatou,Ichigo…" jawab Rukia sambil mengambil gelas dari Ichigo

Besoknya,mereka semua melakukan kegiatan terakhir,Yaitu bersih-bersih. Sorenya mereka jalan-jalan dan malamnya acara penutup. Rukia yg menghilang dari pandangan dan Ichigo memutuskan utk mencarinya…

"Kemana…si bodoh itu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menelusuri jalan setapak

Saat sampai dibelakang hotel,Ichigo melihat sosok kecil sedang duduk dipinggir kolam. Saat dilihat…

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo? Apa yg…kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia

"Dasar,aku ini mencarimu tau! Kau ini kemana,aja,sih?" Tanya Ichigo

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Rukia hanya melihat kebawah dg senyuman kecil tapi terlihat sekali dari wajahnya kalau dia sedang sedih…

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo

"Eh!? Apanya?" Tanya Rukia balik

"Wajahmu…kau lagi ada masalah,ya?" Tanya Ichigo

"Nggak…bukan apa-apa…" jawab Rukia

"Wajahmu jadi berubah sejak Byakuya datang menemuimu beberapa hari yg lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo

"Bukan apa-apa…"

'_Ichigo,sekarang saja!! Ini saat yg tepat utk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya bukan? Mumpung kalian lagi berduaan begini!!' _

Terdengar suara lain yg menyuruh Ichigo cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya…

"Ru…Rukia…" panggil Ichigo gugup

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yg…ingin kukatakan padamu…" ucap Ichigo terbata-bata

"Eh?"

"Sudah lama…aku ingin bilang ini padamu…"

"Ada apa?"

Dg mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Ichigo mengatakan…

"Rukia…Aishiteru…" ucap Ichigo dg wajah sedikit merah

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu ini memang mendadak! Tapi,sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Awalnya aku menyukaimu sebagai temanku! Tapi,lama-lama…aku menyadari bahwa…rasa suka-ku padamu sudah lebih dari teman!" jelas Ichigo

"Ichigo aku-…Eh!?" kata-kata Rukia yg awalnya mau bilang 'Aishiteruyo' berubah karena dia mengingat janjinya dg Byakuya…

"Rukia,Maukah…kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik.

"Gomen ne,Ichigo…Aku…hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku,nggak lebih!" ucap Rukia dg berat hati. Tentu kata-katanya sangat mengejutkan Ichigo yg berfikir bahwa Rukia akan menerimanya…

"Ru-…"

"Aku! Aku nggak bisa jadi pacarmu! Maafkan aku!" ucap Rukia yg langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yg kaget mendengar jawaban Rukia…

"Ruki-…ah,Rukia…"

Dilain tempat,Rukia sendirian ditempat yg jauh dari Ichigo dan keramaian disana dia…

"Kenapa…Kenapa aku nggak bisa mengatakan yg sebenarnya pada Ichigo!? Kenapa!?" Tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri

"Padahal aku menyukai Ichigo,Aku sangat menyukainya!! Tapi,kenapa…Gara-gara perjanjian itu!? Kenapa aku nggak bisa jujur bahkan pada diriku sendirii!!" ucap Rukia yg terduduk sambil menangis

"Aku menyukainya…aku sangat menyukainya…dia sangat penting bagiku…tapi…" air mata Rukia terus mengalir tanpa henti. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Rukia"

"Eh?"

Entah apa yg terjadi,tapi…tiba-tiba ada salju turun dan…muncul-lah Hisana…

"Ne…Nee-san?"

"Rukia…kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hisana lembut

"Nee-san,aku…aku menyukai Ichigo! Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya padaku…tapi…kenapa aku tidak dapat bilang yg sebenarnya padanya? Kenapa!?" Tanya Rukia menangis

"Apa gara-gara perjanjian itu? Perjanjian dimana aku tidak boleh berhubungan dg Ichigo karena Ichigo bukan keturunan bangsawan? Apa gara-gara itu? Semua gara-gara perjanjian itu aku…aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri! Aku menyukai dan menyayangi Ichigo! Tapi,aku juga enggak mau mengecewakan Nii-sama! Tapi…tapi aku…" ucap Rukia yg meluapkan seluruh perasaannya saat itu.

Kemudian Hisana memegang pundak Rukia…

"Rukia,aku tahu kau melakukan ini demi Byakuya-sama…tapi,apa gunanya kau tepati janji itu kalau kau tidak dapat kasih sayang bahkan dari Byakuya-sama?" Tanya Hisana lembut

"Eh? Apa…aku salah? Apa aku salah karena telah jatuh cinta pada Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia balik

"Tidak…Kau tidak salah,Jatuh cinta itu alami. Rukia…aku tahu,Semua yg kau lakukan itu benar…Lakukanlah yg menurutmu benar. Raihlah cinta yg Selama ini kau pendam…" ucap Hisana

"Nee-san…"

"Jujurlah…pada dirimu…jika kau memang mencintainya…kau pasti akan lakukan apapun demi mendapatkannya…walau yg harus kau lawan itu Byakuya-sama" ucap Hisana yg lama-kelamaan menghilang…

"Nee…San…"

Besoknya,mereka pergi malam hari sekitar pukul 19.00 karena kapal yg akan menyebrangkan mereka sedang tersendat dipelabuhan karena ada badai. Mereka semua naik kekapal dan menuju ke Karakura. Beberapa orang pergi ke bandara utk mengantarkan Ichigo,Ishida dan Renji naik pesawat menuju Konoha. Semua mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka bertiga termaksud Inoue (Cih,ngapain mesti ada Inoue,sih? Buang aja Inoue ke TPS Bantar Gebang!!). Tetapi,Rukia tidak ada disana. Membuat Ichigo benar-benar kecewa…

"Kurosaki,ayo masuk…" ucap Ishida

"Ya…" jawab Ichigo

"Oooi,kalian semua!! Jangan saking kangennya kalian padaku ampe membuat kalian menempel fotoku dimana-mana,ya" ucap Renji PD

"**SIAPA YG BAKAL KANGEN AMA LU!!?" **Jawab para siswa sambil melempar tomat kemuka Renji (Ups,semuanya tepat kena dimuka Renji. Nggak meleset se-senti pun. Berarti semua cocok jadi QuarterBack. Ya-Ha!!)

"Udah,deh,Abarai…ayo masuk!!" ucap Ishida

"Awas kalian!! Pasti kalian bakal kangen ama gw!!" ucap Renji kesal dg wajah penuh tomat

"Iya,yg kangen ama lu tuh,pasti Babbon berekor ular!!" ucap salah satu siswa

"Kalian!!" geram Renji

Kemudian mereka masuk dan para siswa pergi,sementara itu,Inoue melihat dari kejauhan Rukia yg sedang lari kearah sini. (Maksudnya,kearah Inoue)

"Kuchiki-saan!! Kau terlambat! Kurosaki-kun dan yg lainnya udah masuk!!" ucap Inoue

………………………

"Kuchiki…san?" Tanya Inoue yg heran kenapa Rukia diam saja.

"Ichigooo!!" ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. Tapi,tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo…melihat saja tidak.

"Ichigo! Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Ichigo!!"

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Oi,Kurosaki…Kuchiki-san manggilin kau,tuh" ucap Ishida

"Biar saja…" Jawab Ichigo,Sebenarnya berat bagi Ichigo utk mengatakan hal itu tapi…

"Kurosaki!!"

……………………

"Ichigo,asal kau tahu saja…aku…aku…**AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU,ICHIGOOO!!"** Ucap Rukia yg mengagetkan Inoue,Ishida,Renji,Apalagi Ichigo…

"Kuchiki-san!?"

"Aku tahu perbuatanku kemarin sangatlah bodoh!! Aku tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri!! Tapi,Ichigo…aku menyukaimu!! Aku sangat menyukaimu lebih dari apapun!!" ucap Rukia terduduk dilantai sambil menangis

Lalu,Hujan turun membasahi tubuh Rukia dan Inoue. Walau hujan turun,Rukia tetap berada ditempatnya…

"Maafkan aku! Siapa yg peduli soal perjanjian itu!? Siapa yg peduli soal tata karma keluarga bangsawan!? Aku tidak peduli!! Yg kuinginkan itu hanya bersama dgmu!!" ucap Rukia berlinang air mata.

"Kuchiki-san…" ucap Inoue yg ikutan sedih

"Kurosaki…" ucap Ishida yg melihat kearah Ichigo

…………………Tak ada komentar dari Ichigo. Ichigo daritadi hanya diam tanpa kata…

"Aku ingin bersamamu!! Bagiku kau lebih penting dari segalanya!! Yg kuinginkan hanya kau seorang,Ichigo!!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Ishida dan Renji…

"O…oi,kau mau kemana? Kurosaki…bentar lagi kita berangkat" ucap Ishida

Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Ishida,Ichigo langsung lari ketempat Rukia berada…

"Aku…aku hanya…"

"Kuchiki-san…Eh? Ku…Kuro-"

Ichigo tidak bilang apa-apa,dia hanya memberi isyarat menyuruh Inoue diam dan pergi. Inoue yg mengerti pergi…

"U…Uuh…huu…" isak Rukia

"Berhentilah menangis…cewek bodoh!!"

"Eh?"

"Apa ini Kuchiki Rukia yg kukenal? Menangis seperti anak kecil begini…" ucap Ichigo sombong

"I…Ichi…go?" Tanya Rukia terbata-bata melihat kearah Ichigo

"Aku…udah tau kalau kau pasti punya alasan menolakku kemarin" senyum kecil Ichigo

Tanpa berkata apa-apa,Rukia bangun dan memeluk Ichigo…

"Bodoh!! Aku takkan begini kalau Nee-san tidak mendatangiku!!" ucap Rukia yg masih menangis

"Hisana-san mendatangimu?"

"Ya…" jawab Rukia tanpa melihat Ichigo

"Itu berarti,Hisana-san masih sangat menyayangimu."

Saat mereka lagi asik-asiknya,Byakuya dan guru-guru lain datang…

"Kurosaki Ichigo!!" ucap Byakuya

"Bya…Byakuya?"

"Nii-sama…"

"Rukia,apa-apaan ini? Apa kau sudah lupa pada perjanjian kita?" Tanya Byakuya dingin (Udah ujan,dingin,datang Byakuya. Tambah dingin,deh. Untung aja gak ada Hitsugaya. Bisa membeku,deh)

"A…aku…" jawab Rukia yg ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri didepan Rukia. Seperti melindungi Rukia…

"Eh?"

"Aku tak tahu perjanjian apa yg telah kau buat!! Tapi,satu yg kutahu! Perjanjianmu itu membuat Rukia sangat sakit!" ucap Ichigo

"Ichigo…"

"Low-Life!! Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Pergilah!!" ucap Byakuya

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan aku apa…tapi,kau takkan bisa merebut Rukia dariku…Bahkan saat aku sudah mati!!" tegas Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa diam dan terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Sikap cool-nya tak bisa dimaafkan!!" ucap Renji yg nempel dikaca

"Ya,kau benar" ucap Ishida yg juga ikut nimbrung

"Kau!!" dg suara petir dan suasan hujan. Membuat suasana semakin menegangkan.

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa,bahkan…Hatimu yg Low-Life takkan pernah sederajat dg Rukia!!" ucap Byakuya. (Byakuya omongannya ga' bisa dijaga!!)

-Deg!!-

Kata-kata itu membuat Rukia yg sejak tadi diam bangkit…

"Ru…"

"Nii-sama…silahkan kau bilang aku apa saja tapi…**JANGAN PERNAH SAMAKAN PERASAANKU DG BANGSAWAN!!"** Ucap Rukia tegas

"Rukia?" ucap Ichigo heran dan Byakuya kaget

"Nii-sama,aku…sudah tak peduli pada perjanjian itu…!" ucap Rukia sambil menghadap kebawah sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Byakuya

"Nii-sama,maafkan aku…aku tahu perbuatanku salah,tapi…yg kuinginkan saat ini hanya satu…Aku…hanya ingin bersama dg orang yg kucintai…" Ucap Rukia dg suara lembut. Ucapan Rukia membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Walau kau harus kehilangan segalanya?" Tanya Byakuya

"Ya,aku tidak peduli walau harus kehilangan segalanya. Buat apa aku punya segalanya kalau aku tidak bahagia"

……………………

"Dakara,Nii-sama…Onegaisimazu,izinkan aku hidup atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin hidupku diatur oleh Nii-sama…Onegai…!!" Pinta Rukia

"Ru…kia…" ucap Ichigo yg cengo

"Sikap cool Rukia juga enggak bisa dimaafin!" ucap Renji dg posisi yg sama

"Nii-sama…Kumohon,aku ingin bahagia. Bahkan walau aku harus mati sekarang…Aku ingin bahagia" ucap Rukia. Saat Rukia bicara seperti itu,Byakuya melihat bayangan wajah Hisana.

Kemudian,Byakuya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya…

"Nii…Nii-sama…" ucap Rukia yg masih takut

"Aku…menyerah pada kalian berdua!" Ucap Byakuya yg terhenti

"Eh?"

"Lakukan yg ingin kalian lakukan. Aku takkan melarang kalian lagi…" ucap Byakuya

"Nii-sama…" ucap Rukia yg raut wajahnya dari sedih menjadi bahagia. Kata-kata Byakuya menandakan bahwa dia merestui hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia

"_Kau…benar-benar mirip dg kakakmu,Rukia. Wajahmu,Suaramu…mirip sekali dgnya. Hisana,sekarang…adikmu bahagia. Apa kau bahagia juga?"_ ucap Byakuya yg pergi sambil menutup mata. Lalu,Byakuya menghilang…

"Nii-sama,Arigatou gonzaemasu" ucap Rukia memegang dadanya…

"Aku…tak menyangka Byakuya bisa bicara hal seperti itu…" ucap Ichigo

Tiba-tiba,Rukia memeluk Ichigo yg sedang melihat Byakuya yg menghilang

"Ru…Rukia…?"

"Aku…senang sekali,Nii-sama mau merestui hubungan kita,Ichigo…" ucap Rukia

"Ya,aku juga…" jawab Ichigo sambil memegangi kepala Rukia

"Ukitake-sensei,Cinta muda memang sangat menyenangkan,ya?" ucap Rangiku dg wajah pura-pura menangis sambil memegangi saputangan

"Ya,murid-murid kita sudah sangat besar…" jawab Ukitake

"Tapi,kau nggak jadi pergi ke Konoha?" Tanya Rukia

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku seenaknya pergi meninggalkan Ichirin no Hana (My Single flower) disini…" ejek Ichigo

"Ichirin…No Hana?"

"Ah,salah! Kau,'kan udah enggak single lagi…kau,'kan udah jadi pacarku sekarang…" ucap Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kata-kata pacarnya

Lagi romantis-romantisnya,Tiba-tiba Renji dan Ishida memukul punggung Ichigo…(Aduh! Ganggu,deh! Gw pikir lu pade udah pada pergi!)

"**GOOD JOB!!"** Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil memukul Ichigo

"**SAKIIT!!** Apa yg kalian lakukan!?" bentak Ichigo

"Kuchiki-san,Omereto…(Selamat!)" ucap Inoue

"Inoue…Yah,makasih…" balas Rukia

"Kalian…kenapa ada disini? Kalian nggak jadi pergi?" Tanya Ichigo

"Pergi? Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kami pergi tanpa vokalis juga gitaris kami!" ucap Renji

"Haa?"

"Pesawat sudah take-off barusan,mustahil kita bisa pergi…" jawab Ishida

"Lagipula,kau ini teman kami. Kau itu lagi seneng-senengnya,'kan? Mana mungkin kami tidak ikutan…" ucap Renji

"Eh?"

"Yaah,kuakui,deh. Kau itu memang lebih pantas mendampingi Rukia daripada aku!" ucap Renji

"Arigatou,Minna…"

Akhirnya,Ichigo dan Rukia pacaran…

6 tahun kemudian…

"Nee,Ishida-kun…ayo buruan! Acara pernikahan itu mulai jam 12.00,nih" ucap Inoue yg sekarang berumur 21 tahun…

"Iya,iya,Inoue-san…kenapa berangkat 2 jam lebih awal,sih?" Tanya Ishida yg sekarang juga berumur 21 tahun…Ya,sejak kejadian enam tahun yg lalu,Ishida pacaran dg Inoue dan sekarang mereka tunangan…

"Mereka itu teman kita,makanya…Kita harus datang lebih cepat. Aku ingin melihat mereka saat didandani. Apalagi ini pernikahan Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun,'kan?" ucap Inoue.

Betul! Hari ini tanggal 6 September,Hari dimana Ichigo dan Rukia akan menikah dan jadi pasangan sampai mati. Kemudian,Inoue dan Ishida berangkat. Sesampainya disana…

"Ah,Renji-kuun!!" sapa Inoue yg melihat Renji

"Ng? ah,Inoue…Ishida?" Tanya Renji yg seumuran dg Ishida…

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang kepernikahan cinta pertamamu sendiri,Abarai" ucap Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Berisik! Dulu ya dulu. Sekarang yg sekarang. Saat ini…aku hanya ingin melihat teman masa kecilku bahagia…" ucap Renji

"Uwaah,Renji-kun yg sekarang udah jadi lebih dewasa~" ucap Inoue

"Iya,iya,aku jadi kagum" sambar Ishida

"Kalian ini!!"

"Nee,sudahlah! Kita keruang pengantin,yuk" ajak Inoue…

Diruang pengantin,Mereka melihat Rukia yg sedang didandani dan memakai baju pengantin 100% putih…

"Ah,kalian…"

Saat melihat Rukia menggunakan baju pengantin,dia sangaaaaat cantik. Kecantikannya membuat Ishida dan Renji bengong dg wajah kosong…

"Kuchiki-saan,kau cantik sekali…" Puji Inoue

"He he he,Makasih…" jawab Rukia tersipu-sipu

"Kurosaki mana?" Tanya Ishida

"Dia lagi keluar sebentar"

-Bruak- suara pintu dibanting

"Rukiaaa!! Kau ini benar-benar,deh! Udah kubilang tamu yg diundang itu teman kita aja,'kan!?" ucap Ichigo yg bersandar dipintu…

"Ichigo?"

"Kuro…Saki…Kun?" ucap Inoue yg cengo karena ngeliat Ichigo pake baju 100% putiiiih semua. Dan…Udah pasti,Cakep banget!!

"Ng? Inoue,Ishida,Renji?"

"Yo!"

"Apa kabar,Kurosaki-kun?" sapa Inoue

"Sangat baik"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Mereka semua teman kita bukan?" tanya Rukia

"Teman katamu??? Coba liat itu! Dia itu Grimmjow,'kan? Dia itu musuhku sejak TK yg selalu ngajak aku berkelahi walau aku nggak salah apa-apa sampai-sampai aku dimarahi abis-abisan sama guru gara-gara aku mecahin kaca jendela yg awalnya aku pengen mecahin kepala Grimmjow!! Dan liat itu!! Dia Ulquiorra,'kan? Apalagi dia!! Dia itu musuhku sejak aku SD!! Dia sudah berkali-kali membuatku membersihkan kamar mandi cewek tau!!" Bentak Ichigo sambil nunjuk ke Grimmjow yg lagi asik ngegodain cewek lain dan nunjuk ke Ulquiorra yg lagi ngobrol dg Kuukaku (Kok bisa gitu?)

"Oooh,ayolah,tenang,Tenang! Dunia takkan kiamat walau kau bertemu dg mereka,'kan?" ucap Rukia

"Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu!!" ucap Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun…Kau…kelihatan beda sekali hari ini" ucap Inoue

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo

"Itu benar,Kau itu biasanya jelek,sangar,seram,menakutkan dan kaya' setan banget. Tapi,sekarang kau…Aku tak menyangka akan bilang seperti ini…Kau sangat ganteng" ucap Ishida dg wajah yg nggak ikhlas

"Enak aja!! Emang biasanya aku udah genteng,'kan?" ucap Ichigo Pd Mampus!!

"Ishida,kau ini benar-benar bodoh!! Dia itu emang ganteng,tau!" ucap Rukia meralat perkataan Ishida (Uiih,calon istri yg baek. Suaminya dibela)

"Iya,deh yg mau jadi istrinya Kurosaki" ejek Ishida

"Nggak! Dia itu emang paling ganteng diantara hewan-hewan jelek lainnya!!" jawab Rukia dg wajah Innocent

Gdubrak!!

Mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Rasanya Jantung Ichigo ditusuk hingga kedalaman 1000 meter…

"Rukia!! Kukira kau mau membelaku!!" keluh Ichigo

"Ehe he,maaf. Aku emang gak ada niat buat ngebela kau,kok…" ucap Rukia

"Ha ha ha,Kukira mau ngomong apaan…"

"Oi,kalian berdua,siap-siap…10 menit lagi acara akan dimulai" ucap seseorang yg nggak asing bagi mereka. Rambutnya panjang keemasan,Dadanya besar sebesar buah semangka tanpa biji (??),matanya biru langit. Siapalah dia kalau bukan Matsumoto Rangiku…

"Rangiku-sensei…"

"Ah,Orihime…lama tidak ketemu" ucap Rangiku

"Iya,nih he he…"

"Kau ini nggak berubah,ya…tetap seperti dulu" ucap Rangiku

"Makasih"

Kemudian,acara dimulai…

"Apa kau bersedia,tetap bersama dg Kuchiki Rukia dalam suka maupun duka? Dan tetap mencintainya walau apapun yg terjadi?" tanya penghulu yg tak lain adalah…Urahara Kisuke

"Ya,saya bersedia tetap bersama dgnya dalam suka maupun duka dan tetap mencintainya apapun yg terjadi" jawab Ichigo.

"Silahkan,memakaikan cincin pada pasangan anda" perintah Penghulu.

Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan cincin dari kantong jasnya dan memakaikannya pada jari manis Rukia. Dan Ichigo mencium Rukia. Dg adengan tadi. Akhirnya,mereka sah menjadi pasangan Suami-Istri. Diluar,Rukia melemparkan bunganya dan ditangkap dg sempurna oleh Inoue. Akhir yg bahagia bukan?

_Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya_

_Mendapatkan perempuan yg jadi pujaan hatiku_

_Akan kulindungi dia sampai mati_

_Setelah semua ini_

_Perjalanan cinta kami barulah dimulai_

_~The End~ ~Owari~_

Kyaaa!! Aqw gak kuat lagi ngebayangin IchiRuki yg udah menikah. Eits,ini ada bocoran dikit. Sehabis ini. Qw punya cerita tambahan tentang IchiRuki yang ini. Dibaca,ya. (Promosi dikit)

Jangan lupa di Review,ya. Kalo ini bagus,jelek,ancur,lebur,dll. Bilang aja.

By: ShinigamiDevils


End file.
